Moments
by whatta-u-know
Summary: 26 unrelated one shots and episode tags about B&B, based on 26 different songs. Title change editing of chapters, taking the story in a slightly different direction. plz R&R.
1. Theirs

_Life is a song worth living for._

_26 chapters, 26 songs and 26 stories about B&B. Oneshots, episode tags, angst humour, romance and more!_

_So that means I will have 26 stories that are based on a song. And even better all the stories are about our favourite non couple!!! Read, review and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1. Theirs

_"cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_Lifehouse- You and me._

* * *

There were so many things that were "theirs".

There were the looks they gave each other, the ones where they were lost in each others eyes, trying to find a way to show the affection they felt.

The gentle touches that were so casual yet held so much meaning. The simple hand on the back, or the hugs that showed how much emotion they were holding deep inside.

The silence that encompassed them and said more than words ever could. Because when they were silent there was no way to describe the feelings that they had for each other, no way to justify what they thought and no way to express the love they shared.

The moments when the whole world fell away, and they were the only two things on earth. Just two people who were both looking for a way to fight the battle that kept them apart.

The book/dream, where in a flourish of emotion they truly became one. In a moment of passion she brought him back to life, and showed him everything he could have. She showed him what she believed in and what she wanted.

Yes, it was safe to say they had many things that belonged to them. But the one thing they truly wanted, the one desire they held deep inside, was the ability to finally break through the barriers and be in a proper relationship.

But for now they had to wait, wait until they were brought together, in a moment, a moment that would be simply theirs.

_So how did I go?? Please let me know by pressing the little green button. Oh, the other chapter will be longer, i promise!!_

V


	2. The date

_Me again!! so here is the next chapter, it is a little less angsty emotions. So read, reveiw and enjoy. Also any song suggestions would be great!!_

_chapter 4. The date._

_Oh why you look so sad_

_ The tears are in your eyes_

_ Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through _

_Cause I've seen the dark side too._

_I'll stand by you- Pretenders._

Booth strolled up to the forensic platform In hopes of finding his favorite forensic anthropologist. After a quick once over the lab, he decided to ask Angela where she was.

"Hey Ange, you seen Bones?" he asked, standing next to her. Instead of replying, Angela simply pointed her head in the direction of Bones, who, to Booth annoyance was standing with a man, who seemed to be flirting with her. Angela who noticed the jealous look on Booths face decided she should fill him in. "his name is Andrew Philips. They met on the internet, it is their first date"

"God she has bad taste, look at him. He is a midget" Booth said noticing Andrew was a good head shorter than Bones.

"Yeah, well you know what they say about midgets" Angela began, but was luckily cut off.

"Don't start," said Booth, as he walked towards Bones, with every intention of ruining whatever flirting was happening between the two. Angela smiled as she saw Booth stroll towards the couple, and then begin to intimidate Andrew. It was amusing how he could intimidate people with a simple look. She was admiring this display of alpha male tendencies when she was joined by cam.

"Who is that?" she said, motioning towards Andrew.

"Bones date, they met in the internet"

"Ahh, I see," she said, as both she and Angela watched as Booth continued to intimidate him. They both laughed when Booth started to pat Andrews's shoulder with great force.

"I wish I had someone that protective," said Angela, drooling over Booth as usual.

"He was a pretty good boyfriend," said cam, musing about the old days.

Once Bones and Andrew left, Booth came up to the platform to join Angela and cam. "What a loser, do you know what his job is? he owns a book shop, I mean does anyone else just think GAY" Booth said.

Cam and Angela looked at each other and laughed. "So I guess you are going to do the whole background check thing, then interrupt their date half way through" said Angela.

Booth was slightly taken aback. "No, actually I am just going to go back to work and finish some paperwork" he said, walking off quickly.

----

After doing the background check Booth found out that the guy had a perfect record, not even a speeding fine and that he owned the bookshop near the diner. Thinking the guy was either gay (like Jason) or plain strange; he decided to let Bones have a proper date. After finishing the rest off his work, he went home to wallow in self pity. He hated that she could hurt him so much without even meaning to. After half-heartedly watching the game for an hour, there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up to answer the door. He was taken aback when he opened the door to Bones, who to his anger had been crying.

"Hey Booth, can I come in?" she said, looking like she was going to burst into even more tears if she was denied entry.

Booth put his hand in the small of her back and led her to the seat. "Bones what happened," he asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just wanted to come here, you seem to always make me feel better," she said.

Booth smiled gently at her "look Bones, just tell what happened ok, you can tell me anything."

"Well he was not very stimulating date, so I told him I would rather not see him again, then he told me it was no wonder my parents left me, I was incapable of feeling anything and I were decent person I would have given him a chance." She said, a tear escaping her eyes and falling down her cheek.

Booth gently wiped the tear away and started into her eyes. "Look Bones, you never let anyone make you feel like that. You feel things more than even you think you do. I see you everyday and I see the emotions that you feel. You are a decent person Bones, anyone who can change history and save lives is," he said reassuringly.

"I do wonder sometimes, why I haven't found anyone one yet," she said.

"Don't worry Bones, when you realise who the right person is it will be ok. Just give it time."

Bones was taken aback by the wording Booth used; he had used the word realise, meaning she had already found the right person. A small voice in head told her to question him, but she didn't want to be disappointed, so she let it slide. Instead she collapsed into his arms, finding comfort in his warm embrace. They stayed there for at least an hour, enjoying each other company.

"Booth, Its getting late" she said, pulling away.

"I know, but you don't have to go Bones. If you want to stay that's fine." He said.

She looked at her watch. "It is twelve; I guess I could stay a little while longer"

"The guest bed is made up; you can stay the night Bones. I mean if you want too"

"Thanks Booth, I would like that" she said.

"So you wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure" she said, as he turned on the TV.

----

After finding out what that asshole Andrew did to Bones, Booth knew he had to do something. So this is why he was walking towards the bookstore with a plan of revenge on his mind.

"You!" Booth bellowed, walking swiftly towards Andrew. "What the hell did you say to her?" he questioned, just centimetres away from him.

"That, is between temperance and I" he said smugly. Booth found his ignorance infuriating, and despite the fact Andrew assistant was watching, he grabbed Andrew and threw him against the wall.

"Don't you ever make her feel like that again, or I will be back. Do I make myself clear buddy. You mess with her, you mess with me" he said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, I get, so.. Sorry, I will apologize" he said, putting his hands up. Booth then flashed his badge to the assistant and walked back out of the shop. "Gay little wimp" he thought, as he got into his car.

----

A few days after Booth threatened Andrew, he called and apologized to Bones. Bones also found out about the whole incident from Angela, who heard off Charlie, who was friends with the assistant.

"Booth" said Bones, as she walked into his office.

"Bones" he said, smiling.

"Why did you threaten Andrew, you could have gotten fired if cullen found out" she said, only caring about Booth.

"Wait how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter, just answer my question." She said, standing next to his chair.

"I did it because no one can hurt you like that Bones. I don't care if I got into trouble, as long as that stupid asshole pays for what he did" said Booth.

"But Booth, you could have lost your job, besides he didn't physically hurt me"

"I don't care how he hurt you, he still did. And like I said, I wont let anyone hurt you"

"But Booth, you could have lost your job. It is not logical," she reasoned.

Booth stood up, and looked her in the eyes. "Some things aren't logical Bones, besides my job is nothing compared to you" he said, is face only inches from hers.

She exhaled. "Thanks Booth, I guess I would have done the same" she admitted, as the stood and started at each other.

When the tension became too much, Booth said. "C'mon, let's get some pie"

"You know what Booth, I might even try some," she said, as he placed his hand in the small of her back and lead her to the door.

"Really?" he asked, happy she was finally going too try it

"No, but I will consider it" she said, as the walked towards the lifts, bickering about pie.

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_ I'll stand by you_

V


	3. One day

_chapter 5. One day._

_Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

_And I wished for things that I don't need  
And what I chased won't set me free  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_Sympathy- The goo goo dolls._

* * *

All my life I clung to logic, knowing I could never go wrong. With logic there was truth and consistency; everything I believed in was proven, I could never be hurt because I knew I would never be wrong.

I let go of my emotions, not wanting to be hurt anymore. I killed everything I used to believe in, and removed everything that was me and replaced the empty space with logic, pure logic.

I was afraid to feel anything that was not logical because I knew there was a chance of getting hurt. In protecting myself I blocked him out, because although I knew he would not hurt me, what I felt for him was not logical.

All I ever wanted was to forget the feelings. I wished for logic and assurance; I wished for everything that I didn't really need, but felt was a better choice.

But I can see now, that everything I though I wanted wont help me, everything I avoided won't make it any easier.

In the end it is harder, because by denying my self him, I denied myself a chance at true happiness, and I could have destroyed his hopes in the process.

Yes, I have learned the hard way that logic can hurt; it can hurt more than feeling ever did. Everything that is logical is not happy and everything that is logical is not right.

There are so many better things, things that go against logic, things that make it seem fake. There are greater things in this life like friendship and faith, things like what I want from him, and what he has been waiting for from me.

So now I must show him, show him how I feel and how sorry I truly am. I don't know how to repent quite yet, but I know one day I will show him, onday he will see, and one day everything will be ok.


End file.
